Sinful Delight
by marmalade bunny
Summary: the little Goddess... my sinful delight. cant summarise this story, gome. got bit lemon. sorry again! RENXAI


_The little Goddess with those big eyes,_

_Her straight ebony hair,_

_Her small hands,_

_The little Goddess with those big eyes, _

_My Mistress_

_And I will happily be her slave…_

I slowed a bit to watch her walk, her eyes looking straight ahead, her hair flying around her. How jealous I was of the wind, how easily it could fondle her without being challenged.

The wind rushed past me and as though to taunt me it somehow went through my clothes.

Hone Onna had convinced everybody including Mistress to visit the local fair. Kikuri was leading the way holding Hone Onna's hand with Wanyudo close at their heels. Mistress lacked behind, slower than the others, and I walked behind her. Every once and a while, she would look at the stores and briefly at me. I would smile every time. She stopped short of a sweet bun store and just stood there inhaling the sweet dough smell.

"I would please like one" she put her hand forward with the money to the shopkeeper. The old lady gave a toothless grin and packed the biggest one she could find, "a few of my specialties, would you one for your friend?" She pointed in my direction and asked Mistress. I was expecting her to say no but she said that we would share since the lady was very kind to give her a big bun and Mistress would not be able eat alone.

As we moved on from the shop, I got attracted to the kites been flown by young kids that I did not notice her stopping as a result I banged into her and I landed on top of her.

Her dark red eyes stared into mine but did not speak of anger; I would love to be lost for ever in those eyes. Realizing what a compromising pose we were in, I quickly got to my feet and helped her up. With her small cold hand still enclosed in mine I asked her if she was alright, she nodded slightly and dusted herself. Due to my clumsiness her half eaten bun was soiled, looking at the bun she said," I meant to share that with you"

Her eyes suddenly became bit sad, my heart was pounding very loudly, I wanted to pull her into an embrace, but that is not my position.

"Oi! Ren! Ai!" Kikuri with her arms full with toys was waving at us. "Come on here, there is a chocolate fountain here! Buy me some Ren!" Reluctantly I made myself walk in Kikuri's direction letting go of my Mistress's hand.

"Please Ren buy me some chocolates!" the little brat of Kikuri begged me. I gave her a small smile and bought her chocolates and myself some marshmallows and strawberries with a chocolste dip.

"I want some too!" little Kikuri demanded when she saw my purchase. "Buy yourself little girl!" I spoke as I popped a chocolate covered marshmallow into my mouth.

"Hone Onna, he wouldn't give me his chocolate!" Kikuri rushed off to complain to Hone Onna who was at another store buying Wanyudo a new hat.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. As I was eating my strawberry I heard a soft voice saying,"Can I have some?" Not knowing who it might be I told the girl to get it herself and took the last bite of the strawberry covered with chocolate (I had closed my eyes by the way).

Suddenly…

I felt one hand on the collar of my T-shirt and the other on my cheek while my lips were captured by small lips. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to figure out what was happening. The pressure on my lips increased, a body pressed against mine, hands slipped around my neck. In protest I opened my mouth and a tongue slipped inside. I felt it exploring the insides of my mouth, tasting the chocolate. I wanted to enjoy this stranger's kiss but I also wanted to be true to my beloved Mistress…

I felt the mouth withdraw and I began coming to my senses. "Sweet and a bit bitter." I saw Mistress standing there licking her lips. I smiled. "Would you like another taste?" I spoke as I bent my head towards her.

She smiled, "Yes please"… the last word melted away as I met her soft sweet lips.

No fruit or sweet could match the sweet kiss we shared standing there in the fair, under the evening sky.

----------------------------

Unable to resist anymore, I lifted her in my arms, "Mistress, lets get out of here. I want to love you."

I took off from the fair with my treasure and went to the nearby resort. She held onto me the whole time her face buried into my chest.

Holding her hand I lead her to the room we were to share for the night. She offered no resistance as I gently traced her face with my fingers. She offered no resistance as my fingers slid to her shoulders, she looked into my eyes the whole time, her gaze becoming very soft. She stood on tiptoe and touched her lips to mine. I returned her kiss and secured her body against mine.

I slowly moved her back towards the bed and lay her down. I gently sucked on her lips, her cherry like lips, my fingers getting tangled in her dark hair as her small fingers got tangled in mine. I licked her lips and she opened her lips and gave me entrance. Our tongues played with each other, loved each other, and explored each other.

My hand slipped down and grabbed her breast, making her gasp. We continued to kiss each other as I undid her blouse and she tried pulling my T-shirt over my head. We broke away momentarily and returned to kiss each other with equal passion and fire. I slid down and kissed her chin, her neck, her collarbone. Her breathing became very hard as I gently massaged her small breasts. A moan escaped her as I took her into my mouth. Gently nibbling and sucking. She moaned and gasped, arching her back. I would play with them, knead them while I claimed her lips again.

I wanted to be inside her, hear her scream my name, but, it wasn't fair. I sat on top of her and saw her half naked body. Her small chest was exposed to the cold air, she was panting, her dark hair stuck to her face, her eyes half closed. She was a weak spot, my ticket to Hell.

I leaned down and kissed her breasts for the last time and kissed her lips for the last time as I lay myself besides her and covered her.

"I love you Ai, I will not do anything more than this to you because it is not fair for me to do so, you are still very young. Please forgive me if it is possible" I kissed her forehead after I spoke. "Ren, I love you too, you have given me a place in your heart than I had in Sentarou's. You have no reason to ask for forgiveness" her arm slipped around me.

Maybe I should wait a little more, then I can and will claim her as my wife, my companion, my lover, my Mistress, … my sinful delight…


End file.
